Testoviron
Testoviron, '''właśc. Łukasz Stanisławowski (ur. 25 lipca 1979 w Morągu) - amerykański bogacz, milioner, matematyk, kulturysta, muzyk, dramaturg, poeta, filozof, troll, satyryk, bluźnierca, satanista, prorok pochodzenia żydowskiego. Uznawany za jedną z najwybitniejszych postaci XXI wieku, przez wielu nazywany Metalem, Peterem Zimmermannem, Pomarańczowym Królem, Klejnotem Nilu i Boxxem, tóry słowem i czynem dał przykład swemu ludowi jak wydostać się z mentalnego średniowiecza, zacząć myśleć samodzielnie i żyć jak cywilizowany człowiek. Jego apokryficzne filmy zostały wpisane na listę światowego dziedzictwa UNESCO. Część z nich pozostaje zaginiona. Testoviron, właśc. Łukasz Stanisławowski (ur. 25 lipca 1979 w Morągu) - amerykański bogacz, milioner, matematyk, kulturysta, muzyk, dramaturg, poeta, filozof, troll, satyryk, bluźnierca, satanista, prorok pochodzenia żydowskiego. Wystąpił w YouTube w latach 2007-2013, blogu w latach 2013-2015. Życiorys Wczesne lata w Polsce Łukasz Stanisławowski urodził się 25 lipca 1979 roku w Morągu i tam także dorastał przy ul. Sienkiewicza. Mieszka przy ul. Sienkiewicza. Nie ma rodzeństwa. Testoviron nie ma rodzeństwa. Rodzice rozwiedli się najprawdopodobniej zanim Łukasz poszedł do liceum. Od rozwodu przebywał z mamą Bożeną, z którą wyprowadził się do Olsztyna. Często się przeprowadzali a ona podejmowała się różnych zajęć, żeby zapewnić im utrzymanie. Jego ojciec pozostał w Morągu i od rozwodu nie miał z Łukaszem dobrego kontaktu, a urwał się on zupełnie po wyjeździe syna do Stanów. Nie ożenił się ponownie, żył w konkubinacie. Zmarł w Morągu pod koniec 2017 roku. W latach 1993 – 1997 Łukasz uczęszczał do klasy o profilu matematyczno-fizycznym w Katolickim Liceum Ogólnokształcącym w Olsztynie. Nosił wtedy pseudonim "Metal". Następnie w latach 1998-2003 studiował na Wydziale Fizyki, Astronomii i Informatyki Stosowanej Uniwersytetu Mikołaja Kopernika w Toruniu. Testoviron to najważniejszy brand hero.thumb|278x278px|Fotografie Testovirona z legitymacji szkolnych oraz dyplomu ukończenia studiów Emigracja do USA Po ukończeniu studiów wyemigrował wraz z matką do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Zamieszkali razem w stanie Illinois w miejscowości Carpentersville, na przedmieściach Chicago (dokładny adres 2842 Forestview Dr, Carpentersville IL, USA). Tam oboje podjęli pracę. Matka pracowała jako pielęgniarka w szkole i w domu spokojnej starości. W latach 2003-2007 Łukasz studiował fizykę na University of Illinois at Chicago a w 2007 roku uzyskał pracę w agencji nieruchomości Jeffrey R. Anderson Real Estate, Inc. na stanowisku przedstawiciela leasingowego, gdzie podobno zarabiał 200$ za godzinę. W międzyczasie był żonaty z kobietą imieniem Agnieszka (według innej wersji Joanna) z którą się rozwiódł. Podczas swojego pobytu w Stanach zaobserwował wiele różnic ekonomicznych, kulturowych, mentalnych i cywilizacyjnych między Stanami a Polską. Szczególnie negatywne wrażenia wywarło na nim zachowanie części polskich emigrantów, którzy odnosili się z wyższością i pogardą do swoich rodaków w ojczyźnie z powodu ich gorszej sytuacji finansowej, samemu przy tym mając trudności adaptacyjne i niską pozycję społeczną na emigracji. Swoimi spostrzeżeniami dzielił się na portalu nasza-klasa.pl. Chęć zwrócenia uwagi na ten problem i wykpienia ich stały się wkrótce dla Łukasza motywacją do rozpoczęcia działalności twórczej, jak również głównym jej tematem. Działalność na YouTube Początki Pierwsze dzieło Łukasza pt. "Kononowicz w Raju" ukazało się na YouTube w 2007 roku, na kanale "Testoviron" - nazwa ta, jak również jej skrócona forma "Testo" stała się jego najpopularniejszym pseudonimem artystycznym. Na filmie autor parodiował polskiego emigranta, w prostacki sposób naśmiewającego się z sytuacji ekonomicznej Polaków w Polsce, chwaląc się przy tym swoim samochodem, zdobytym dzięki pracy fizycznej za granicą. W podobnym tonie wyrażały się dwa następne filmy - "Kononowicz w raju 2" i "czesc trzecia ostatnia" które najpewniej, łącznie z "Kononowicz w raju" miały początkowo stanowić krótką, satyryczną trylogię. Wbrew oczekiwaniom filmy te zostały odebrane dosłownie i wywołały oznaki zawiści i niechęci do autora w komentarzach, uwydatniając tym samym kompleksy i przewrażliwienie na punkcie swojej narodowości i sytuacji ekonomicznej samych oglądających. Od tego czasu Łukasz zaczął umyślnie i celowo wywoływać ten efekt swoimi nowymi, coraz to bardziej wulgarnymi i agresywnymi produkcjami, w których bezwzględnie mieszał Polskę i Polaków z błotem. Szczyt popularności W 2009 roku kanał "Testoviron" został zbanowany, wobec czego Łukasz założył drugi kanał o nazwie "Testoviron2" na którym kontynuował swoją działalność. Jeden z pierwszych opublikowanych na nim filmów pt. "Bogactwo 2" lepiej znany jako "Bogactwo część główna", ukazujący mieszkanie autora wraz z licznymi, drogimi akcesoriami trafił na główną stronę serwisu Wykop.pl i spowodował duży wzrost popularności Testovirona, która osiągnęła apogeum na przełomie 2009 i 2010 roku. Oburzeni widzowie, w szczególności sympatycy organizacji patriotycznych i nacjonalistycznych zaczęli grozić mu prokuraturą a nawet śmiercią, lecz wszelkie groźby spotkały się z jego lekceważącą odpowiedzią. Specyficzne poczucie humoru oraz szokujące, doprowadzone do granic absurdu zachowania autora przed kamerą zaczęły równocześnie wzbudzać sympatię widzów, coraz częściej traktujących jego twórczość z dystansem, jako nietypową formę rozrywki. Niektórzy już wtedy wyczuli, że działalność Łukasza stanowi prowokację i przejaw trollingu. Kreowana przez niego postać stopniowo zaczęła zyskiwać miano memu internetowego. Najpopularniejsze teksty z filmów zaczęły być często żartobliwie cytowane. Filmy z usuwanych kanałów były pobierane i reuploadowane przez innych użytkowników YouTube. Na podstawie najpopularniejszych produkcji zaczęły powstawać memy, przeróbki i humorystyczne piosenki. Łukasz początkowo odbierał pozytywnie te zjawiska, później jednak zdystansował się do nich twierdząc, że fani zrobili z niego swojego bożka. Zdemaskowanie Akcja C.E.B.U.L.A.R.Z. była inicjatywą forum obrazkowego Vichan, mającą na celu identyfikację oraz zlokalizowanie Testovirona. Chociaż podobne działania były podejmowane w przeszłości , akcja C.E.B.U.L.A.R.Z. zakończyła się jeszcze tego samego dnia, w którym ją rozpoczęto, tj. 11 października 2009 roku. Do odkrycia miejsca zamieszkania przyczynił się uchwycony na filmie list leżący na blacie kuchennym, z którego udało się odczytać imię i nazwisko mamy Łukasza. Nie bez znaczenia było też nagranie zarejestrowane przed domem, w którym jeździ zdalnie sterowanym Rustlerem. Na Google Maps porównywano zdjęcia okolicy Carpentersville z otoczeniem prezentowanym na filmach. Odkrycie tożsamości umożliwił znaleziony profil Łukasza Stanisławowskiego w serwisie nasza-klasa.pl, na którym opublikowane były jego fotografie, legitymacja studencka, zdjęcia leków psychotropowych z adresem na etykiecie oraz wypowiedzi na temat zachowania Polaków w Stanach. 2 dni później, 13 października 2009 roku przedstawiciel forum obrazkowego Vichan, znając dane kontaktowe, przeprowadził wywiad telefoniczny z Testovironem który przyznał w nim, że traktuje nagrywanie filmów jako swoje hobby, i że są one satyrą. Zwracał uwagę, że jego krytyki polskości nie należy brać poważnie, skoro sam jest Polakiem i posługuje się językiem polskim. Aczkolwiek kilka lat później, w jednej ze swoich ostatnich produkcji wyznał, że nie była to satyra. Ostatnie lata aktywności Znajomość prawdziwych intencji Testovirona sprawiła, że coraz mniej ludzi dawało się nabrać na jego prowokacje, zamiast tego coraz więcej osób zaczęło wręcz oczekiwać następnych, obraźliwych filmów jako pozbawionej treści formy rozrywki. Wszystko to sprawiło, że Łukasz zaczął tracić motywację do dalszej działalności. Coraz rzadziej pojawiał się przed kamerą, jego nagrania stawały się mniej agresywne a w efekcie traciły popularność. Od pewnego momentu Testoviron zaczął szantażować swoich widzów, że przestanie nagrywać jeśli nie otrzyma wystarczającej liczby wyświetleń lub pieniędzy. Wiosną 2013 roku zaprzestał nagrywać na YouTube. Do 2015 roku prowadził jeszcze bloga o nazwie "peter norivotset" na którym początkowo również pojawiały się materiały video. W czasie swojej internetowej kariery upublicznił około 500 filmów. Charakterystyka twórczości Autor sam określał swoją twórczość jako "wyżywizm" bądź "Trolling" (celowe wywoływanie gniewu odbiorcy). W wywiadzie przyznał, że jego filmy to satyra i nie należy ich brać na poważnie, choć później temu zaprzeczał. Twórczość Testovirona miała formę videobloga o charakterze humorystycznym. Odznaczała się dużym stopniem wulgarności (zwłaszcza słownej) i była wyraźnie nastawiona na prowokację. Autor nigdy nie pokazywał twarzy na nagraniach, które często kręcono w trakcie codziennych, rutynowych czynności typu przyrządzanie posiłku czy jazda samochodem. Tematyka filmów była bardzo różnorodna, Testoviron poruszał min. tematy relacji damsko-męskich, tematy zdrowotne, żywieniowe, polityczne jak również sprawy osobiste, jednak głównym tematem filmów były różnice między Ameryką a Polską oraz Amerykanami i Polakami, których autor starał się wszelkimi sposobami wykpić i poniżyć, poddając brutalnej krytyce wszelkie wrażliwe i krzywdzące dla Polaków sfery, w tym ich status ekonomiczny, polityczny, mentalność i religię. Robił to przede wszystkim poprzez prezentowanie widzom swojego majątku, wykształcenia i umięśnienia mających stanowić przykład cywilizacyjnego górowania Amerykanów nad Polakami, których z kolei w kontraście na podstawie licznych przykładów przedstawiał jako biednych, słabych, zacofanych, zawistnych i zakompleksionych, nieraz przy pomocy podkoloryzowanych historyjek, powtarzanych stereotypów i obraźliwych piosenek. Nie stronił przy tym od nagminnego rzucania przeróżnych obelg w ich stronę przy każdej, możliwej okazji. Szczególnie ostrej krytyce poddane zostały organizacje patriotyczne i nacjonalistyczne. Obiektem jego ataków były m.in. Narodowe Odrodzenie Polski, Obóz Narodowo-Radykalny oraz Młodzież Wszechpolska. Krytyki nie uniknęła także religia katolicka, stanowiąca szczególnie wrażliwą sferę dla wielu Polaków. Autor odnosił się z pogardą do Boga, Jezusa, Matki Boskiej oraz całej religii w ogóle. Przekonywał o nieistnieniu Boga, powołując się na wypowiedzi antyteistycznych działaczy "Nowego Ateizmu" takich jak Christopher Hitchens i Richard Dawkins a także na własne doświadczenia, polegające na rzucaniu Bogu wyzwań, których niespełnienie przedstawiał jako dowód jego słabości bądź nieistnienie, samemu przy tym określając się wyznawcą Szatana, któremu po części przypisywał swoje bogactwo i sukcesy. W jednym z filmów "prawdziwymi bogami" nazwał swoje dwa zegarki marki Rolex. Kilkukrotnie dopuszczał się również profanowania Biblii i symboli religijnych. W ramach całej krytyki polskości wypierał się także swojego polskiego pochodzenia, przedstawiając się jako rodowity Amerykanin bądź Żyd imieniem Peter Zimmermann, przy okazji oskarżając Polaków o holokaust i żądając zwrotu kamienic, należących przed wojną do Żydów. Zgodnie z założeniem efektem tych zabiegów były agresywne komentarze, groźby i notoryczne banowanie jego kolejnych kanałów przez urażoną widownię, niechcący pokazującej w ten sposób, jak bardzo wrażliwi są na poruszane tematy, co z kolei sugerowało prawdziwość prezentowanych przez Testovirona zjawisk i wyrażanych opinii. Działalność poza YouTube Testoviron może pochwalić się doświadczeniem internetowym sięgającym 2001 roku, kiedy to udzielał się na forum kulturystycznym o nazwie SFD.pl pod nickiem Lukasz2. 6 września został zbanowany za rzekome naruszenie wszystkich punktów regulaminu. Szczególnie znana jest jego aktywność na forum o nazwie Insomnia, z powodu konfliktu jaki toczył z jego moderatorem - Beldziorem (na którego mówił Blendzior), który zamknął temat o Testovironie oraz MLKV, który wypowiadał się negatywnie o zdrowiu psychicznym Łukasza oraz kasował linki do filmów na swój temat. Sporo obraźliwych filmów Testovirona było skierowanych bezpośrednio do nich. Pomimo iż Testoviron został wystalkowany właśnie przez użytkowników Vichana (tzw. chanów / anonów) bardzo prawdopodobnym jest, że sam również miał bliski związek z tą społecznością. Sugeruje to krótka seria filmów jego autorstwa zatytułowanych kolejno; "Nawet ¦' NAD tfym losem.", "Lady bug Ladybug." oraz "Seby i raki" na których opisywał zasady trollingu oraz specyficzny slang panujące wśród owej społeczności. Wskazują na to także liczne cechy osobowe Testovirona, takie jak pogardliwy i lekceważący stosunek do norm społecznych i wartości, zwłaszcza tradycyjnych (nonkonformizm) oraz czynne zaangażowanie przeciwko związanemu z nimi społeczeństwu poprzez internetowy trolling (antyspołeczność) - cechy wyjątkowo często spotykane wśród anonimowych użytkowników forów typu 4chan, Vichan czy późniejszy Karachan. Dziedzictwo Pomimo iż Łukasz Stanisławowski zakończył swoją publiczną aktywność wiele lat temu, wykreowana przez niego postać na długo pozostała legendą internetu. Przez wiele lat powstawały kolejne dzieła i przeróbki inspirowane twórczością Testovirona bądź też bezpośrednio tworzone na bazie jego zachowanych nagrań. I choć zdecydowana większość z nich to dość płytkie żarty, których głównym atutem jest absurdalnie wysoki stopień wulgarności, często łączone z innymi tworami tego typu jak np. "cenzopapa", to zdarzają się i próby głębszej refleksji nad wiekopomnymi słowami kontrowersyjnego twórcy, zwłaszcza w chwilach, gdy te na pozór przesadzone i pozbawione sensu, zdają się być zaskakująco prawdziwe w niektórych sytuacjach. '''Wykształcenie # 1993 - 1997 Katolickie Liceum Ogólnokształcące w Olsztynie, profil matematyczno-fizyczny. # 1998 - 2003 Uniwersytet im. Mikołaja Kopernika w Toruniu - Fizyka, Astronomia i Informatyka stosowana. # 2003 - 2007 University of Illinois at Chicago - Fizyka. Na filmach można zobaczyć, że rozszerza swoją wiedzę w kierunku fizyki (szeregi Fouriera), oglądając wykłady Stanford University, a także w dziedzinie mechaniki ogólnej.''' Zainteresowania Łukasz, poza tworzeniem prowokacyjnych filmów, interesował się również wszelkiego rodzaju naukami ścisłymi, co widać po wybieranych przez niego drogach edukacji oraz na filmach, w których min. prezentuje książki i programy edukacyjne na temat mechaniki i fizyki, swój teleskop oraz umiejętności matematyczne takie jak liczenie całek. Ponadto jego hobbym była kulturystyka, którą efektywnie uprawiał, zbieranie drogich, markowych ubrań, zegarków i innych akcesoriów a także słuchanie bardzo różnorodnej muzyki. Na nagraniach Testovirona pojawia się bardzo wiele nawiązań do popkultury, w tym filmów i książek, które prawdopodobnie również leżą w polu jego zainteresowań. '''Majątek Testoviron wraz z matką posiadają trzypoziomowy dom o wartości ~$200 000. Na wyposażeniu budynku znajdziemy lodówkę za $7500, maszynę do robienia lodów oraz telewizor plazmowy marki Panasonic o rozmiarze 65 cali. Łukasz jeździ czerwonym Fordem Mustangiem i BMW Z4 z roku 2009. W posiadaniu Stanisławowskiego znajdują się również zakupiona w Best Buy kamera Sony HDR-X500V za $1500 (z analizy paragonu wynika, że zakupu dokonał na raty), nawigacja TomTom GO 930 za $500, laptop Sony Vaio za $600 oraz komputer stacjonarny, odtwarzacz MP4 Sony, elektroniczny translator Franklin za $50, zdalnie sterowany samochodzik Rustler za $400, noże Kai za $2000, imbryk do kawy za $113, okulary Versace'go za 600$, bielizna Calvina Kleina $26 za sztukę (którą rzekomo wyrzuca po pierwszym użyciu), kurtka Guessa ze skóry gazeli oraz kurtka Calvina Kleina z puchem z kanadyjskich gęsi, dwie pary Martensów - Saxon oraz Giovanni a także 3 zegarki marki Rolex. Pierwszym z nich jest Submariner za 8000$, a drugim Milgauss o wartości $10 000 (edycja limitowana z zielonym szkiełkiem). Trzeci zaś to złoty Datejust za 13 500$. Łukasz inwestuje też w złote monety z okresu Cara Mikołaja, w jego posiadaniu są 3 okazy o łącznej wartości $7000. W jednym z filmów zapowiadał, że jego nowym autem będzie BMW M3, na które zamierza wydać $85 000. Ciało Testoviron znany jest z nieprzeciętnej kondycji fizycznej i dbałości o budowę ciała. Jego trening można zaobserwować np. w filmie Polak Recznik Duma Narodu., znane są też tajniki jego posiłków przed treningowych (film Polskie Kurwy Koksy). Tradycyjny i kaloryczny cukier zastąpił Splendą. Chwalił się, że przy wadze 101 kg ma tylko 5% tkanki tłuszczowej. W filmie 5% pyta swoich widzów o opinię, czy powinien zejść do upragnionych 3% tłuszczu, czego odradzał mu jego lekarz dr. Black, twierdząc, że 3% mieli więźniowie w Oświęcimiu. Tak spektakularne rezultaty udało mu się osiągnąć dzięki "spalaczom tłuszczu" - Efedrynie i Clenbuterolowi. Natomiast imponującą masę mięśniową zbudował przy pomocy sterydów anabolicznych przepisanych przez lekarza z Tijuany w Meksyku. Jego budowa została wyczerpująco opisana w filmie Czy TESTOVIRON Mógłby Być Kulturystą? Medykamenty Testoviron opublikował na nasza-klasa.pl zdjęcia czterech pojemników z lekami, które przyjmuje. Zoloft (Sertalina) - Lek przeciwdepresyjny z grupy SSRI, stosowany w leczeniu dużych zaburzeń depresyjnych, zaburzeń obsesyjno-kompulsyjnych, oraz zespołu lęku napadowego, zespołu lęku pourazowego i zespołu lęku społecznego. Należy do najczęściej stosowanych antydepresantów i leków psychiatrycznych w USA. Hydroxizine (Hydroksyzyna) - Lek psychotropowy stosowany najczęściej jako środek uspokajający i silnie hamujący aktywność układu nerwowego. Ambien(Zolpidem) - Krótkodziałający lek nasenny wykorzystywany w doraźnym leczeniu bezsenności. Lunesta (Eszopiclone) - Lek nasenny. W jednym z filmów zażył tabletki nasenne Stilnox (Zolpidem), popijając je szklaneczką wódki. Alkohol i używki W jego posiadaniu znajduje się kilka ciekawych alkoholi. Gdy przygotowuje „Yellow Scarf” na bazie soku z mandarynek i spirytusu, w tle widać Jim Beam’s, Cabo Wabo Tequila, Disarrono Amaretto, Bacardi Gold. Do któregoś momentu palił papierosy, ale ów nałóg rzucił na rzecz cygaretek. Szczególnie upodobał sobie sprowadzane z Danii „cigarillos” Davidoffa ($20 za 10 sztuk). Raz został przyłapany z Gauloises w ręku. W serwisie nasza-klasa wspominał również o zażywaniu tabletek "Mitsubishi", jest to slangowa nazwa Ecstasy (MDMA). W czasach liceum palił zioło Red Rum, czytane od tyłu MURDER. Higiena i kosmetyki Testoviron wielką uwagę przywiązywał do higieny, w szczególności jamy ustnej. Posiadł dwie szczoteczki elektryczne marki Braun (prawdopodobnie jedna należała do jego matki) – Oral-B Pulsonic i Oral-B ProfessionalCare 8850 oraz 40 główek zamiennych. Ma również dwie pasty do zębów - GC MI Paste Plus za $20 i Dr. Collins Restore Toothpaste za $30 oraz zapas płynu Listerine za $7. W jednym z filmów prezentował zabieg wybielania zębów najnowszym preparatem w USA, który kosztował go $1000. Łukasz ma bardzo wybredne gusta jeśli chodzi o golenie i mycie się, korzysta tylko z zestawów do golenia marki ZIRH - Shave Basic Kit za $39 lub Super Shave System Kit za $79, do twarzy zaś używa peelingu za $17 i żelu oczyszczającego tegoż producenta za $15. Do mycia używa żelu pod prysznic i szamponu do włosów w jednym Hugo Bossa za $25 lub Armaniego za $25. Jeśli chodzi o wody toaletowe, Testoviron wybiera pomiędzy Calvin Klein Obsession, Calvin Klein Eternity, a Christian Dior Fahrenheit. Ciekawostki * Słowo "Testoviron" pochodzi od nazwy handlowej sterydu anabolicznego - Propionianu testosteronu, który był używany w Niemczech od 1937. * Był prekursorem bardzo popularnego w przyszłości nazywania Polaków "cebulakami" oraz przyrównywania ich aparycji do nosaczy sundajskich. * Był również prekursorem naśmiewania się z papieża Jana Pawła II. * Łukasz Stanisławowski jest leworęczny. * W maju 2012 roku użytkownicy forum obrazkowego Karachan włamali się na stronę internetową Centralnej Komisji Egzaminacyjnej i zamieścili na niej wulgarne filmy, w tym studia w polsce=gowno Testovirona. Łukasz został określony w artykule Gazety.pl jako "młody mężczyzna jedzący z miski bliżej nieokreśloną papkę". Papką był oczywiście cottage cheese. * Od 2014 roku na różnych portalach informacyjnych pojawiło się kilka artykułów na temat Testovirona, bądź też nawiązujących do niego, min. "Gdzie jest honor tego wielkiego narodu?","Testoviron - najbardziej znienawidzony Polak na YouTube" czy "Kim jest Testoviron - introdukcja do PBC". * W latach 2009 - 2016 na Facebooku istniał fanpage "Polaki Biedaki Cebulaki" mający prawie 200 000 polubień, wyśmiewający żenujące sytuacje związane z Polską i Polakami. Tak naprawdę było to jednak miejsce dla fanów Testovirona, z czego wiele osób nie zdawało sobie sprawy. Świadczyły o tym zdjęcia profilowe prezentujące np. kosmetyki marki ZIRH czy samego Łukasza. Osiąganie kolejnych pułapów "lajków" również było często świętowane przy najbardziej klasycznych filmach Testovirona. Fanpage był kilkukrotnie blokowany, aż w końcu został usunięty przez administrację serwisu. Kategoria:Testovirony